


Martyrs

by stygianalpha



Series: follow me (wherever i go) [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Car Sex, Light Dom/sub, One Shot Collection, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stygianalpha/pseuds/stygianalpha
Summary: // extras: Felix likes Locus. Locus likes Felix. they have sex fairly often.(it is not necessary to read Giants/Kings/Gods to understand any of these oneshots.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is going to be a collection of addictional sex scenes for the modern au series (see the link if you haven't read the actual work itself). every scene in here will likely be something that could have fit into a chapter and was cut for length. 
> 
> you do not necessarily have to read any of the series for these to make sense, although things will be referenced from the main work. for example, Locus having anxiety will crop up often, as it is an important part of the main fic.  
> if you have not read the main work, please note: Felix is nonbinary. Locus has a generalized anxiety disorder. they fuck a lot. 
> 
> for this first one, it's a continuation of a smaller scene within chapter 5 of Kings - specifically, what happened after Felix and Locus left their little dinner date.  
> read. enjoy. comment. 
> 
> (tell me if there are any tags ever that should be added im trying but yknow.)

Felix led him back to the car, two of his fingers holding onto one of Locus’s - loose, barely touching at all. The hem of the dress swayed near his knees as he walked, providing motion in the still night air that Locus’s eyes were drawn to. This night had been interesting - Felix’s outfit, his pleasure at being seen as a woman, the way his eyes had burned when he caught Locus’s gaze across the table. 

Locus was not an idiot. The intentions in that gaze were clear, the foot constantly pressing against his leg was obvious and Felix’s delight didn’t quite mask what he wanted. 

And if he were being honest, Locus was eager to see Felix lying on his bed, sweaty and shaking, dress sticking to his skin, a flush high on his cheeks. So he let Felix lead him, started the car while thinking of how the night could end - of causing Felix to melt under his touch, of seeing that hazy desire cloud his partner’s eyes. 

Once they were away from the restaurant, Locus took side roads back to their apartment. It was quieter on these roads, less nighttime traffic, less street lights, less people in general. The further they drove sparse trees began to line the sides of the roads, some of the few signs of plant life in the city. It was his preferred route. 

Seated beside him, Felix was uncharacteristically quiet. When Locus glanced over, he saw Felix chewing on one fingernail, his gaze forced out the window. After a few more moments, Felix said, “Hey, turn up ahead, will you?” 

Locus frowned. Up ahead was a dark dirt road, a turnoff that, if his memory served him right, led to a gravel parking lot next to a small pond. It was some place used by those more social college students for late parties in warmer weather. “There isn’t anything there,” he said, confusion melting into each word. 

“Trust me.” Felix’s voice was brimming with confidence. In the darkness, it was hard to see his face but Locus could make out the curve of his smile. 

Against his better judgement, Locus listened. His headlights were the only source of light down the dirt road but the instant he parked in the gravel lot, Felix reached up and pressed the buttons for the lights inside. And in that moment, Locus glanced up and Felix was climbing over the divider. He blinked. “What are you doing?” he asked. His hands were moving on their own anyway, reaching for Felix. 

“You don’t know,” Felix said, “how goddamn bad I want you.” He reached over Locus, over the chair, and then Felix shoved the driver's seat back as far as it would go. He settled into Locus’s lap - and Locus’s hands were on his waist. “The whole fuckin’ dinner - “

The seat reclined suddenly and Locus grunted as he fell back. Felix straightened up as best he could under the low ceiling of the car, finished with the chairs’ settings. He ran his hands up Locus’s shirt, a shaky exhale pushed out between his teeth. “This fuckin’ outfit,” he said, voice low, “is driving me crazy. You look so good.” 

Locus stayed on his back, running his hands down Felix’s thighs as Felix leaned over him. “You can’t wait until we get home?” he asked. 

Felix responded with a harsh, insistent kiss, teeth digging into Locus’s lip. He barely moved away when they parted, so close that his heat radiated through to Locus. “I want you now,” he said, voice husky. “I want you to fuck me.” He followed those words up with a sharp tug on one of Locus’s hands, forcing Locus to hold onto the curve of his ass rather than his thigh. 

“Right here?” Locus wasn’t sure if his car was large enough for this - despite that, he ran his fingers underneath the band of Felix’s underwear. “In the car?”

Felix’s smile was predatory. “You got it.” He leaned in for another kiss - more teeth dragging at Locus’s bottom lip, his tongue smoothing over where his teeth had just been.  He ground his hips into Locus’s crotch as they kissed and Locus gripped him tighter. At that, Felix hummed into the kiss, tilting his head to slide his tongue into Locus’s mouth.

This wasn’t a good idea. Not in the car, where someone could find them despite how out of the way they were. Anyone could pull up behind them, beside them. Someone could look in the window and see them. Any of that wouldn’t be a good thing. 

But Felix’s kisses were intoxicating. The feel of him so close, his weight and his body heat, and the taste of him in Locus’s mouth - 

The feeling as he ground slowly and rhythmically against Locus was too much and Locus found himself mimicking the motion. His fingers dug into Felix’s ass, shoving his underwear aside. They parted again and Locus gazed up at him, the light swell to his lips and the flush building on his cheeks. The only thing he found himself saying was, “Did you wear panties tonight?” 

Felix laughed, breathless and sweet. “Of course. Just for you, baby.” He wiggled his hips as he spoke, smile growing as Locus squeezed him in return. “I was planning on showing you later,” he said, “but I can’t wait.” 

Locus responded by sliding his other hand up Felix’s back, slipping under his jacket. This should happen at his home, he knew. He never had sex in places like this - never where someone could see. The anxiety was angry even when he thought about it. 

But now, all he could focus on was Felix. 

And he was never more thankful for his medication than the moment where the tips of his fingers brushed Felix’s hole. In that instant, he felt his partner’s whole body tense and relax in his hands and it sent a surge of heat boiling through him. Felix let out a slow exhale, his breath tickling Locus’s cheek. He said, “Mm, Locus,” and the name sounded like a sigh. “I got lube, y’know.” 

“You do?” he asked. “Where?”

Felix straightened as far as he could, lifting up until his back brushed the roof of the car. Then he reached one hand into the pocket of his jacket and withdrew a small bottle. He held it up for Locus with a grin and a shrug and then dropped it. It landed on Locus’s stomach, rolling to settle where their hips met. Locus made to let go of him and Felix shook his head. “I’ll do it,” he said. “You’re going to watch me. Can you do that?” 

Slowly, Locus nodded. This wasn’t the first time that this had happened, that Felix had given him an order during sex. And, as every time before this, Locus obeyed, his heart hammering in his chest. 

“Good.” Felix kissed him then, softly. “Hold this, will you? Just for a moment.” He held the small bottle up and Locus took it in one hand. Slowly, Felix rose from his lap by a few inches, one hand braced by Locus’s head, gripping the headrest and tangling in the loose hair falling from the tie. 

He was wondering how Felix would ease out of his panties at this angle when Felix batted the hand from his ass. He spoke as he did, telling Locus that when they fucked like this, he didn’t have to take anything off. He told Locus, “Hold on right here,” and then two of Locus’s fingers were tugged back to Felix. He held Felix’s panties tightly, pulling them to the side as he was told. 

Locus skirted his middle finger around Felix’s entrance, eyes darting down to the gap between their hips. He wanted to feel Felix tense up against him again, but Felix only laughed against his skin. 

“Down boy,” Felix mocked. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Locus pulled his finger away and said, “Are you going to get on with it then?” Before he lost his nerve and called it off. 

Felix kissed his forehead. “Naughty,” he said. “I don’t think I said you could speak.” 

For a second, Locus frowned. “I don’t remember you saying I couldn’t.”

“Fair enough.” Felix pulled away to smile at him, rest their foreheads together. “You aren’t allowed to speak,” he said. “You’re going to look at me. And you’re going to fuck me. You got that?” 

Locus’s cock was pressing tight against his pants. A direct order like this, he could obey easily. For Felix, absolutely. He hummed his affirmation and Felix smiled, shifting on his knees. He paused just long enough to shrug out of his jacket, tossing it onto the passenger seat. Then he took the bottle of lube, and then Locus watched as he poured some onto his fingers. When Felix’s thighs tightened around his waist to keep him upright, Locus slowly held onto his side - cautiously, carefully. If Felix shook him off, he would let go, but Felix nodded and offered him a smile. 

And just like that, Locus felt himself giving up to whatever Felix desired. For this brief encounter, he existed to obey whatever Felix asked of him. 

Felix hissed when he slid a finger into himself, his eyes closing with concentration. Locus kept his hand tight, rubbing circles into Felix’s skin through the dress. He let his eyes roam as Felix worked himself open, tracking everything from the curve of Felix’s neck to the tension in his arms and the folds of the dress hanging over his middle. It was bunched up, shoved up by Felix as he had reached behind himself. 

He listened to Felix’s breathing hitch and thought of how he would have liked to have seen it, to be able to watch as Felix fucked himself open. His hand squeezed Felix’s ass. 

“Ahh, Locs,” Felix whispered. “Eyes up here, baby.” 

Locus snapped his gaze up instantly. He watched Felix’s face, watched as concentration filled his eyes - and as those eyes became unfocused as Felix began to enjoy the feeling; he watched as a flush rose up Felix’s cheeks, as his breathing stuttered. He watched, and he held onto Felix, and he felt his cock throb in his pants. 

It seemed like far too long when Felix pulled his hand back from himself. Another long moment where he refocused on Locus. “Well?” His voice was rough when he spoke. “You ready for me?”

Locus nodded. 

He didn’t even think of a condom until Felix was undoing his pants, when one cool hand was curling around his cock and pumping. He grunted as the thought came to him, pushing at Felix lightly - one hand still held his panties back, the other back at his hip. 

Felix paused, looked at him with his eyes raised. “What’s up?” he asked. That predatory gaze had eased back; he always did dial it down when Locus expressed discomfort. When Locus didn’t speak, he sighed. “If there’s a problem, you can always talk to me. What is it?” 

It still took a moment for him to speak. “Condom?” 

Felix blinked. 

“Don’t you have one?”

He shook his head. 

Locus released a deep breath slowly. His cock was still in Felix’s hand and just that touch was enough to have him eager for more. But they had always used condoms, always been safe, and he would not jeopardize that. 

Felix said, “I don’t got one. But, ah…” A smile lifted his features again. “I still want you. I want to feel you.” He raised his free hand to Locus’s face, running a finger down his jawline and then tracing over his bottom lip with his thumb. “That’s not a problem, is it? ‘Cause, Locus, baby… I have wanted this for months now.” 

Locus swallowed. That edge to Felix’s stare was easing back in with every second. He looked at Locus like something he could use up and leave behind - and a shiver raced down Locus’s spine. Being inside Felix with nothing between them, just the two of them together, as close as they could possibly get - he wanted that. 

He had already answered, really, without uttering a word. Locus stared up at Felix, relaxing the tension that had sprung up in his shoulders. Those orders from before - don’t speak; watch him - had taken over once again and he saw the delight spark in Felix’s eyes. 

“You want me?” Felix whispered. His thumb pressed down until Locus opened his mouth to pull the finger in. And a quiet delightful laugh was the reward. Felix’s fingers tightened around his cock again, pumping once. The dry heat of his palm was unpleasant and Locus’s teeth sank into his thumb, fingers digging in where he held on tight. Felix only smiled. “You want me,” he said, pulling his hand from Locus’s mouth to press it into his chest. “Ah, Locus. My good boy. You’re going to fuck me. And you’re going to do it slowly.” 

He wouldn’t have dared to refuse. Not even when he could speak. 

Not now that Felix had squirted lube onto his hand, smoothing his fingers over Locus’s cock until the lube warmed and the friction was nigh ecstasy. Locus kept his eyes on Felix’s face for as long as he could. When his gaze slid off, Felix’s free hand was on his jaw, his voice urging Locus to look back at him. 

And then, finally, Felix rose off of him again. He reached behind him, and Locus’s cock was pressing against Felix’s hole, warm fingers guiding him in. Both his hands clung to Felix’s hips now, holding on as he watched his partner’s face. Watched as he adjusted to the stretch, watched as his eyes closed - as they flickered open again, desire heavy in the gaze that held his own. 

Felix said, “God, you feel so good.” He lowered his body back down as he spoke, until his cock pressed against Locus’s stomach. His hips shifted and Locus groaned. Felix watched him, arms sliding around his neck. “Don’t move,” he ordered. 

Locus resisted the urge to slide further into him, muscles tensing. In his lap, Felix was spreading his legs wider, easing himself down little by little. It was torturous in a way that only Felix could make so electrifying. 

“Remember,” Felix said, “you’re gonna fuck me slowly. Go too fast and I tell you to stop. And you better listen if I do.” His eyes never left Locus’s face. “You can touch my ass” -a pause, where a grin cut across his face- “and I know how you like to knead. By all means, baby, go ahead.” 

Immediately, Locus squeezed him with both hands. 

Felix laughed. “Yeah. Just like that.” He leaned down to kiss Locus on the cheek, then breathed against his neck: “Now fuck me. I want to feel good, baby, and you’re gonna give it to me.” 

Locus listened, pushing slowly into Felix. At the pleased hum in his ear, he used his grip on Felix’s ass to pull him down until he was buried deep inside. The pace he set then was purposely slow - long, deep thrusts that Felix ground down into. Locus angled his hips, jostling Felix in his lap until he found the best way, the easiest way for him to buck up into Felix.

He kept his eyes on Felix, looked into his clouded eyes, makeup smearing around the edges. He looked at Felix’s freckles, the flush growing over his face, at his lips - first at the perpetual smirk that curled his mouth, and then as they parted, Felix licking them slowly. 

It only took a couple minutes for him to understand the point of that order. Having Felix like this, coiled over him so close and hot - so beautiful - and being ordered to have him slowly? This was unfair. Locus watched Felix and felt nothing more but the need to pin him down, to pound into him so harshly that Felix melted into his hands, screamed his name. 

But Felix said slow. 

Felix wanted this to last, and Locus would not disobey. 

He breathed heavily, grit his teeth against the words that wanted to flow, and released groans from deep in his throat. His hands wandered from Felix’s ample ass to his thighs - full and so easy to press his fingers into the flesh. He felt as Felix rolled in his lap, felt the other’s cock rubbing against him with each of their movements. 

It would be so easy to speed up and let Felix scream. 

So easy for Locus to take the other how he wanted. 

But then Felix lowered his head to Locus’s shoulder with a whimper, shuddering against him. He clutched at Locus’s arms now, the strap of his dress falling over one slender shoulder. “Fuck, Locs,” he choked. “You’re so good. I- God, you have to t-touch me.” 

Locus thrust hard into him once more, squeezing a hand between them to wrap around Felix’s cock. It was slick from pre-cum, hot in his hand, and Felix moaned into his neck as he stroked. Nonsense poured from Felix, muffled against Locus - praises and orders mixed together.

Felix said, “Don’t stop,” and, “My good boy. So good.” 

Felix moaned his name, or something like it. Something that might have started as his name and gotten lost along the way. Locus listened to him, eyes staring at the roof of his car. He settled for keeping his hand on Felix’s cock, pushing up harder with each thrust so that Felix fucked his fist. And then Felix came over his fist, onto his clothes, with a choked noise. Teeth sank into his shoulder at the same time, the brunt of it taken by the layers he still wore. 

Locus paused, hips jerking twice despite how he fought to stay still. He listened to Felix panting, felt him trembling, and ached for his own release. 

Seconds passed before Felix lifted back up, before his hands framed Locus’s face, wiping loose hair from his forehead. “Doin’ okay?” he said. When Locus nodded, he smiled. “Good. Keep going. Fuck me ‘til you cum.” 

Locus didn’t even pause; he slid an arm around Felix’s waist, underneath the dress, and picked up the same speed from before. Felix’s hands slid from him to the headrest; his eyes closed and he breathed sharply with each thrust. And Locus knew this, knew how much Felix liked the shocks of pleasure after he had already spent himself. He kept his eyes on Felix’s face, on the blissful look there. 

When he was reaching his own end, Locus’s grip on Felix tightened, pulling him closer, and Felix’s eyes fluttered open again. “Locs,” he panted, “you - I want you to -  _ fuck  _ \- cum inside me.” 

Locus’s heart skipped a beat, but his hips sped up. 

“I want to - to feel it,” Felix said. “Cum inside me.” 

He wanted to ask, to clarify - to make Felix say that it was alright, it was okay - but he had come this far without disobeying. Locus let himself succumb to it, let himself slam into Felix as hard as he could. He came in a rush that flooded through his whole body. He felt his own cum as he slid out a fraction and back into Felix. 

In his lap, Felix was squirming again. “Very good,” he hummed. His fingers were in Locus’s hair. “Feels good.” He pressed a kiss to Locus’s forehead and for a moment, both of them were silent. Then Locus nudged him with one hand and Felix sighed. “Okay, okay. Since you did so well, I guess you can speak now.” 

“Get off me,” Locus mumbled. He hadn’t intended to say it, but he was tired and Felix was growing heavier by the second. 

Felix snorted. “You are such a mood ruiner.” He moved, but slowly, easing off of Locus’s soft cock and then reaching down to rearrange his panties. Locus let his hands fall to Felix’s thighs, tracing small patterns over his skin as Felix reached to grab his jacket. While he was crawling out of Locus’s lap, Felix spoke again. “You did good, really.” 

Locus muttered a reply, tucking himself away and frowning at the mess Felix had left on his jacket and shirt. “You ruined my clothes,” he said. 

Felix ignored him. He was sitting in the passenger seat now, leather jacket clasped in his hands. “No, I mean it.” His eyes were focused on Locus, bright under the lights. The strap of his dress still hung off his shoulder. “Like, you are definitely improving here. I think we should try other things soon, yeah? Like… toys maybe? Are you cool with toys?” 

Locus grunted. He sat the seat back up, took a deep breath to steady himself. To wake up enough to drive home. To try and ignore the anxiety once again bubbling in his gut - he had really had sex in his car. He had had sex in public. “Later, Felix. We can talk later.” 

Naturally, Felix ignored that too. “Some people will say you obeying me doesn’t play into toys, but those people are shitheads and I think you’ll like it.” 

“I would like to go home,” Locus said. “Change into clean clothes.”

“Yeah, but Locs - “

Locus reached over to pull the dress strap back up. He took Felix by the jaw with one hand and kissed him. “Be quiet,” he said as he pulled away. “You’ve distracted me enough.” 


End file.
